devilmaoufandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer (Dante's Inferno)
Lucifer is the fallen angel that rules over Hell and the main antagonist of the videogame Dante’s Inferno. History Banishment to the Inferno Lucifer was once God’s most favored angel, the "Morning Star, the brightest in the sky" as he called himself, and lived in Heaven, having no superior other than the Lord himself. But his great beauty and power sowed a belief that he was a perfect being and he became enraged when God’s favorite creation became man. Lucifer gathered an army and attempted to take control of Heaven, but was defeated and lost the lord’s favor. As punishment, he and his minions were cast into Hell, where Lucifer seized control, becoming ruler of the damned. Taking Beatrice While Dante Alighieri was fighting in the Crusades, Lucifer and Beatrice made a bet. If Dante kept his vow not to sleep with any woman while he was gone, Beatrice would see his safe return from the war. If not, her soul would belong to Lucifer. The lord of the damned won the bet and when Beatrice was killed, he took her soul to Hell with him. Dante chased after them, determined to save Beatrice from the Inferno while Lucifer constantly taunted him and forced him to undergo flashbacks of his sins to try and break his spirit. As Dante traveled through the Circle of Anger, he was forced to watch as Lucifer had Beatrice undergo the final ritual to become his bride. Battle with Dante After freeing Beatrice from Hell, Dante descended into the Circle of Treachery where he encountered Lucifer in a giant three-faced form trapped in a lake of ice formed from his own frozen tears named Cocytus. Dante succeeded in greatly injuring the demon, but he only split his stomach open to let out his true form, a corrupted version of his old self with torn wings, large horns, and goat legs. Lucifer revealed that Beatrice had never been the one he sought to use to free himself from Hell, she had simply been bait to draw in Dante. Others had tried to free him before, including Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, and Lancelot, but they had not been impure enough to get through his outer body. However Dante had been perfect for the job since he had the strength to fight his way through Hell and a soul black enough to free Lucifer. The lord of the damned then began battling Dante on Cocytus, but the demon was overpowered by him. However Lucifer revealed that despite the crusader's defeat of Death, he was still dead and could not leave Hell because of his sins. But Dante called on the souls that he had absolved on his journey and asked that they do the same for him. The souls poured forth and drove Lucifer back into his imprisoning body, then bound his arms in ice. They then gave Dante passage to Purgatory, but when he arrived there, he tore off the tapestry on his chest, which formed into a snake and Lucifer’s laugh was heard, implying that he did manage to escape from the Inferno. Category:Video Game Devils Category:Male Devils Category:Arrogant Devils Category:Deceiver Category:Deal Making Devils Category:Light Bringers Category:Evil Devils Category:Devils of The Inferno Flame